Local producers are sometimes forced to price goods relative to distant competition, and, because of lower production and wage costs in different parts of the world (or even country), substantially lower profit margins can be the result. There are times, however, when consumers might be willing to buy locally produced goods for the good of the society, and that attitude is more prevalent today than in the past. But what a consumer says they will do, and what actually occurs in practical, real shopping situations can be significantly different. Faced with competitive quality products, but disparate prices, the consumer often feels that he or she has no real choice, especially if budgets are more constrained because of uncertain economic conditions, and therefore are not what they used to be. Thus, personal economic pressures can hinder “good” buying decisions. Retailers too are cognizant of an increased awareness for the value of locally produced products. They market local producers and even arrange special sections with “good” products, i.e., those that minimally impact the environment both in terms of environmental friendly manufacturing methods, but also those articles that have been produced locally.
Thus, current economic conditions, and prevailing economic theories make it difficult, if not impossible, for an average consumer to make an impact on their local economy and their local environment, regardless of their attitudes. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide methods, and systems for creating a context based payment system.